mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheOneEmperror/Ideas
Most people I know call me creative because they say I'm an excellent drawer and original in imaginary. If you have some sort of task for me to make/draw, don't doubt but please send me a message. So here are some ideas if it might be up to me anytime. It's just kinda like a hobby, please enjoy and please don't be rude on this page. This is something I do for fun, I like drawing so please leave respective and polite comments. ' Johnny Cage Fatality ' This is a part of a fatality I made up for Johnny Cage. I'll explain. First Johnny Cage uses his green light shadow powers to choke the victim'' LIGHTS... 'Then He walks towards the camera and adjusts it 'CAMERA... He takes out a clapboard and places the victim's head between the clappers, followed by Johnny saying: " TAKE ONE... AND... ACTION". At the action point he claps decapitating the victim. The Bold Words are the name of the fatality: '-- LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION! --' ''Please leave a message if you think it should be a little different. My brother fucked it up a little on the top but the most important things are visible. '' '' Kai Sketch Since Mortal Kombat 9 is actually a brand new game with the stories of MK I - MK II - MK 3, ''Mortal Kombat 10 would most likely have the alternative story of MK4 and perhaps even further. That's why I made suggestions for the game if it is an alternative to MK4 indeed. In Mortal Kombat 4, there were 6 new playable characters (excluding Meat). Among them is the Nepali Ghurka Warrior: Kai. I wanted him to resemble his Mortal Kombat 4 appearance, yet more serious and more adult than he appeared before. The differences are that he has a yin and yang symbol on his cloth, dragons on the side of his Kung Fu pants and the symbol of the White Lotus Society on his shin (what he wears over it). He may have left it, but it seemed to fit. At last his face, Kai is a very serious character with a good storyline which didn't really came out in MK4 in my opinion, that is why I gave him facial hair and an earnest look on his face. Other Character Gallery Tremor.JPG|This is Tremor for MK10, it's time to kick some ass baby. Tremorfan94, hope you like it! Akari.JPG|This is me, TheOneEmperror aka AKARI. Check out his story on my page Jarek.jpg|What's a thug without a gun? An evil warrior! What's Jarek? BOTH Reiko Sketch.jpg|General who wants to be Emperor? Now Reiko has his own 'hammer' Fujin sketch.jpg|Fujin: Based on his MK4 appearance and a little on Aang the Airbender. Tarantula.jpg|The Shirai Ryu needs to have more playable characters: Tarantula is one Noob Saibot Fatality.jpg|Noob Saibot's Fatality. Click it, it should explain itself! Jade Fatality.jpg|Jade's Fatality: Click it, it should explain itself! Mileena Fatality Sketch I made this at the request of A Wikia Contributor, nickname unavailable so far. '''Explanation:' Mileena takes out her Sais and continuously stabs the victim like her MK2 Fatality. The torso is actually already ripped off by the force. She stabs he Sai in their head and kicks them in the gut, allowing the legs to fall by letting go of the torso that still is attached to the Sai by their head. She whirls her other Sai and slices the victim's neck accordingly, the torso smoothly falls off. Laughing evil still holding her Sais with the opponent's head. If anyone has a name for this Fatality, leave your comment. I hope you like it, Wikia Contributor. And everyone else of course. Category:Blog posts